


livin' on a prayer

by fallingyoonjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, eric is jon, hyunjae plays the bass, i'm so fucking in love with jon bon jovi can you tell, inspired by the 'you give love a bad name' music video, just a short drabble i wrote in 20 minutes, set in the 80's but it's not specified, so this is basically a bon jovi au, sunwoo is richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: sunwoo can’t count how many times they’ve performed live, knowing it’s well in the thousands, and yet he still can’t take his eyes off eric, who looks like he’s on top of the world, long legs clad in leather and his denim jacket almost falling off his shoulder.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 30





	livin' on a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the video i was inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ&ab_channel=BonJoviVEVO
> 
> pls go watch and fall in love with jon bon jovi bc i am trash and need to convert other people too. also this is prolly ass because i wrote this so fast but oh well.

the noise of the music and the screaming women have been mixing together for so long sunwoo can’t differentiate between them anymore. his fingers work by instinct, muscle memory from years of practice. he’s not even looking down, eyes trained to the figure a small distance away from him. eric.

the man is mesmerizing as always, prancing around the stage dragging his mic stand around. sunwoo can’t count how many times they’ve performed live, knowing it’s well in the thousands, and yet he still can’t take his eyes off eric, who looks like he’s on top of the world, long legs clad in leather and his denim jacket almost falling off his shoulder. his long scarves are flying around him as he jumps and runs, twirling around in a way that’s both seductive and brazen.

how he manages to sound good belting out the chorus of ‘bad medicine’ while basically doing gymnastics is beyond sunwoo, who runs out of breath just playing the guitar while doing virtually nothing else, but he’s long since stopped questioning eric’s ways.

the thing about eric is that he was born to be on stage. he lives and breathes music just as much as sunwoo and the rest of the band do, but their difference was that eric knew how to work a crowd. they all contribute to the music and they’re equal in the process of songwriting, but when it comes to performing, they’re all content to stay in the background and let eric do his thing. and god fucking damn if he doesn’t do it well.

sunwoo watches with amused eyes as eric slowly approaches him, twisting his body to the beat. there’s a wild grin on the man’s face and sunwoo can see the genuine happinness twinkling in his eyes. he looks _alive_ and the sight makes sunwoo grin back just as wide.

it’s routine at this point, to let eric wrap an arm around his neck and lean close so they can sing in the same mic. it’s playful, the way eric pushes into sunwoo’s personal space and makes funny faces at him as they sing to the roaring crowd, the way he doesn’t let go of sunwoo as the guitarist moves away at the end of their shared part and they both stumble. but there’s also something heated in his gaze as he dances away, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

it makes anticipation curl in sunwoo’s stomach as his grin threatens to split his face. if only all the screaming girls lifting their shirts knew that no matter how much eric flirts with them and throws them winks, sunwoo’s going to be the one to press him against the bathroom wall and swallow his moans after the show.

eric goes to bother hyunjae then, who immediately joins in on his shenanigans, both of them whipping their long, curly hair around so intensely their heads bang together. eric staggers back, pausing his singing to quip playfully to the audience: “uh oh, let’s pray i didn’t get another concussion!” and then he’s back to running around the stage.

it all makes sunwoo’s breath catch, the lights catching onto eric’s face, his muscles flexing in the tight leather as he bends towards the crowd, his raspy voice, the sweat dripping down his neck. he’s beautiful, not just when he’s larger than life while performing, but also when he’s in shorts and a hoodie, hair falling onto his eyes as they set up in their hotel room, papers scattered around the bed with lyrics scribbled onto them. he’s shyer then, more soft, clumsier. still just as alluring and flirtatious, but he doesn’t have to play it up when it’s just the two of them.

sunwoo wonders if this is going to last. if in five years, ten years they’ll still be playing together or if everything’s gone to shit just like the other bands who found success quick and burned out just as fast.

maybe when they’re in their forties sunwoo’s fingers won’t work as fast anymore and eric can’t light up the stage with energy like before. he hopes they’ll still be close, still work on music even if it’s not for the public anymore. because he doesn’t think he can lose this, not the music and not the band.

for now though, they’re young and on top of the world, and sunwoo’s happy to trail behind the storm that is eric sohn.


End file.
